


A Whole New World

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light





	A Whole New World

G'raha Tia had always a crush on Kara since they started the mission of crystal tower and the fact that he have flighted with her when they have searched the stone for the talos and their talk that they had before the mission of the Mt Gould.

But now that everything have finished, G'raha Tia doesn't want to be alone and without her.

"Do you remember when you were talking about traveling"

"Yes..." says Graha Tia

"Maybe if we can she should have a date near some face of Grande lake or even near the fairies.  
There are so many beautiful places" said Kara

"Kara.."

Graha wanted this so bad but he didn't know if he could do this because it's affecting him to be not at the Crystal Tower. So he was a little sad because of this.

Kara kissed his forehead "I know maybe it's complicated but we could give it a try"

Graha Tia was curled next to Kara and imagined all of this, he dreamed of all of this, even when he was dreaming of her and her adventures she had in the primal world, he wanted to be her companion for this.

"Maybe I know it's silly, but I could ask at the other if we could do something for cure you, or maybe we can give it a try and cure you, I have the healing power, I'm one scholar"

"I know that my lover, you are one very brave warrior who have been white mage to Scholar to Dark Knight to Astromancian but still a scholar"

"You try to" flatter" me"

"Maybe my love and also you are a great cook and you do great things with craft between your gifts and what you do at Ishgard"

"Do you still follow me?"

"Of course I don't want to miss something you do," he said with a big smile.

They continue to talk like this until they sleep curled, the next day Kara starts to do research to do one gift to G'raha to see some beautiful places and see something other than the Crystal.  
She wanted her lover to be happy.


End file.
